


A Vile Turn of Events

by PerculiarPen



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Carmen is a good girlfriend, F/F, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, More CarmIvy, Parent Shadowsan (Carmen Sandiego), Player is also a good boy, Rare Pairings, Sneaking Around, Zack's a good boy, team carmen is a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerculiarPen/pseuds/PerculiarPen
Summary: V.I.L.E's begun to set up shop on more islands, and Team Carmen has discovered which island is going to have the new hard drive delivered to it. After making their way to the island the team sets off in hopes that this all goes well, but an unexpected visitor throws a wrench into their plans.
Relationships: CarmIvy - Relationship, Carmen SanDiego/Ivy, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy & Player (Carmen Sandiego), Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	A Vile Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, soooooo this fanfiction sorta just came me while I was chilling on the couch and I decided to write it! Please enjoy!

Carmen gazed at the island in the distance from the deck of their boat. According to the intel Player found, this was one of V.I.LE’s new bases and was the one that was receiving the hard drive this year. Carmen took a deep breath, this was going to be a tough mission. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a soft kiss placed on the back of her neck. She leaned into the hug and sighed contently.  


“How ya feelin Carm,” Ivy asked in a concerned tone.  


“I don’t know,” Carmen answered. “Mostly nervous. This isn’t going to be easy.”  


“Yeah, these types of capers never are,” the redhead said. “But we got your back.”  


“Thank you Ivy,” Carmen whispered with a small smile.  


A few minutes later their small boat ‘docked’ on a secluded part of the island that Shadow-san and Carmen had discovered while scouting for this mission. Carmen hopped onto the sandy shore quickly being followed by Ivy and Shadow-san. She turned to her team, “alright crew, you know what you have to do right?”  


“Yeah, deactivate the security systems with Player and get back to the boat while you and Shadow-san get whatcha need,” Ivy recounted with a smile. “Easy peasy.”  


“Correct,” Carmen affirmed before turning to the younger redhead who was still aboard the ship. “Zack, I want you to keep watch while we're gone. If a V.I.L.E operative spots you, tell Player and leave immediately. Understand?”  


Zack nodded solemnly as he glanced at his older sister who gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry bro, there’s a very slim chance you’ll have to leave without us. Right Carm,” Ivy asked nervously.  


“Right,” Carmen assured. “But if that happens we have a backup plan.”  


“A risky backup plan,” Shadow-san stated while crossing his arms, Carmen rolled her eyes at his remark. “Stealing a V.I.L.E boat will be extremely difficult, especially if they have already discovered Zack,” Shadow-san explains.  


“Risky or not, it’s all we’ve got,” Ivy countered. "Plus we only have to go through with it if somethin goes wrong."  


“I suppose you are right,” Shadow-san reluctantly agreed.  


“Now that that's settled, ready to head out,” Carmen asked her team. Shadow-san nodded and immediately made his way towards the hidden trail they had made. The brunette watched Shadow-san disappear into the thick bushes then turned to see Ivy hugging her brother.  


“Please be careful Iv’s,” Zack pleaded as he hugged his sister a bit tighter.  


“I will Zack,” Ivy replied with a gentle smile as they pulled away from each other. “I’ll be back as soon as my job’s done.”  


“Love you Ivy,” Zack said in a sincere yet worried tone.  


“Love you too Zack,” Ivy responded happily, as she approached the trail. Carmen placed a comforting hand on Ivy’s shoulder as they walked along the trail towards the base.  


“You okay,” Carmen asked worryingly.  


“Yeah, Zack’s just shaken up by all this. Once this missions over he’ll loosen up,” Ivy explained as she pulled out her phone.  


“I think we’re all nervous about this one,” Carmen returned as the building came into view. While the brunette was taking in the building she felt a warm hand slip into her own. Her grey eyes drifted to her hand then to Ivy’s face. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay Carmen,” the redhead reassured. Carmen nodded as she took a deep breath, “You’re right Ivy.”  


They continued down the trail until the made it to the back of the building, a key coded door being the only thing standing in their way of entering. Carmen placed a silver penny-sized sphere onto the ground, as Ivy pulled out a controller similar to red drones. She pressed the power button on the controller. Eight thin leg-like structures unfurled from the bottom of the sphere, then a smaller sphere popped out of the front of it which made it resemble a spider. Ivy began moving the spider drone towards the door, once there she had it climb up the wall to the keypad. It stood over the USB port to the side of the number pad then attached its built-in USB connector to it.  


“Player, you’re up,” Carmen said softly. “Already on it Carmen,” Player replied as he typed away on his keyboard. “Door being unlocked….. Now,” Player said as the door clicked. “ Security cameras disable. You’re good to go red.”  


“Thanks Player,” Carmen said with a smile which dropped as she turned to Ivy. “See you back at the boat Ivy.”  


“Don’t take too long,” Ivy teased as she wrapped her arms around Carmen.  


“Same goes for you,” Carmen said with a smirk as she returned the hug.  


Carmen and Shadow-san raced stealthy towards the door, slipping in easily. Ivy began her trek to the small electrical building near V.I.L.E’s main building. All she had to do was get in, cut the power to the traps so that Carmen could make her way through the building then leave. Easy peasy.  


It wasn’t long before Ivy came to the small building, she shoved the cold metal door open and immediately called Player. “Player, I’m in,” Ivy whispered while glancing around nervously.  


“Okay, walk to the end of the hallway, then turn right,” Player explained. Ivy followed his instructions. “Ivy, stay on the left wall,” Player implored and Ivy did so. This continued till they finally got to the room they'd been looking for, Ivy quickly entered the room and promptly hooked Player up to the mainframe. A few minutes later Player spoke again, “Alright, the security systems been disabled. Nice work Ivy.”  


“You too Player,” Ivy sighed in relief.  


“Alright, let’s head back,” Player suggested. Ivy nodded as she gathered her things and turned to leave only to freeze in shock. A large woman was standing in front of the door, a wicked smirk stretched across her face. Her vibrant green eyes glared into Ivy’s as she stepped towards the bostonian.  


“Howdy,” the woman greeted with a thick southern accent. “Looks to me like you’re causin trouble dearie, and trouble makers like yourself need to be punished.”  


Player’s eyes widen in horror as he listened to the woman speak, after recovering from his shock he rapidly called Carmen.  


Carmen instantly answered the call, “how’s it going Player,” Carmen asked as she snuck through the building.  


“Not good red, Ivy’s been cornered by Coach Brunt,” Player confessed, fear gripping his voice.  


“What,” Carmen whimpered as she stopped in her tracks.  


“What has happened,” Shadow-san asked with concern. The brunette turned to him, dread swirling in her grey eyes as she said, “Coach Brunt’s here, and she with Ivy.” The japanese man stared at the young woman, startled by what he had just heard.  


“Go, I’ll look for the hard drive,” Shadow-san stated. Carmen was stunned briefly then she nodded and raced towards the back door as panic began to spread through her veins.  


Ivy slammed against the wall, groaning in pain. She had just gotten hit pretty badly in her right eye. ‘That’s gonna bruise,’ she thought as she stared at the taller woman.  


“I’m surprised you’ve been keeping up with me,” Coach Brunt commented. “Must’ve been in a few scuffles like this before huh,” the older woman asked, knowing that Ivy wouldn’t answer her. “Ah well. Playtimes over.” Coach Brunt lunged her forward, preparing to bash her elbow hard into Ivy’s abdomen. The redhead dove to the side at the last second which caused the older woman to slam into the wall. Coach Brunt growled as Ivy booked it towards the door, but found herself on the ground a second later as a powerful hand gripped her ankle. Pain shot through Ivy’s leg as the woman’s grip tightened, then the freckled girl felt her body being pulled back. Coach Brunt grabbed the collar of Ivy’s shirt as she stood up then pulled the redhead into her arms.  


“Sorry hun, I’m a hugger,” the older woman said as she began to ‘hug’ Ivy. The bostonian felt her body being crushed, as Coach Brunt’s grip got tighter and tighter. Suddenly a voice echoed from the taller woman’s earpiece.  


“Coach Brunt, how many times must I tell you we need the captives alive,” Dr. Bellum growled.  


“Yeah, well we can just grab the skinny kid that Countess Cleo calls the duke or whatever,” Coach Brunt argued.  


“I suppose that would work,” the scientist agree. “He’d probably be easier to break and would make for a rather fun test subject.” And that was all it took for big sis mode to kick in.  


“You’ll have to go through me first,” Ivy snapped as adrenaline coursed through her, and in the heat of the moment she slammed her foot hard into Coach Brunt’s gut which knocked the air out of her and forced her to drop Ivy. The redhead raced out the door and down the halls. Since the security systems were still down she didn’t have to worry about triggering any traps. As Ivy rushed down the last hallway she began to limp, her adrenalin rush began to subside. ‘Yeah that definitely feels sprained,’ she thought now that she could actually feel the wound. Ivy pushed the door open, and after a few painful steps outside she felt someone grip her shoulder. Her reflexes took over as she attempted to elbow the person who grabbed her.  


Carmen dodged Ivy’s attack easily then took her girlfriend’s hands gently. All the brunette could do was stare at Ivy as tears welled up in her eyes. Carmen had just gotten to the building when Ivy exited, and almost instantly noticed her limp. Aside from that, the redhead had a bad black eye and she was gripping the right side of her ribcage. She was hurt really bad and it was possible that she needed a hospital. Carmen tapped her earring softly then said, “Player tell Shadow-san to head back to the boat. We’re leaving now.”  


“I’ll pass on the message, red,” Player replied somberly.  


“What, but Carm the hard driv-” Ivy started.  


“You’re more important than a hard drive, Ivy,” Carmen interrupted in a serious tone. Ivy stared at the thief for a moment, then nodded with a small smile. Carmen smiled back then swept Ivy up in her arms bridal style, which shocked the redhead.  


“Whoa, uh Carm wha-” Ivy stuttered as blush dusted her cheeks.  


“Ivy, I’m not going to make you walk on a hurt leg,” Carmen explained as she began her hike back to the beach. “Plus walking on it could damage it more.”  


“Alright,” Ivy sighed as she relaxed into Carmen’s arms.  
The hike was maybe two minutes because Carmen had decided to run rather than walk. Zack stood up from where he was sitting on the boat, his cheery smile faded the moment his eyes landed on his sister.  


“IVY,” Zack shouted as he launched himself off the boat to his sister’s side. Once by her he took her free hand into his own and gripped it tightly.  


“Hey, Zack Attack. Hope I wasn’t gone too long,” Ivy quipped weakly. By this point, the adrenalin rush had passed which left Ivy tired and in pain. Zack stared at his sister, smiling softly at her nickname as tears welled up in his eyes. He looked up at Carmen, fear quickly replacing any joy he had in his blue eyes.  


“Is she gonna be okay Carm,” Zack asked quietly.  


“If we get her to a hospital I’m sure she’ll pull through,” Carmen attempted to assure the younger sibling. Zack just wrapped his arms around his sister as his tears flowed, Ivy rubbed his back gently with her free hand for a few moments then said, “They can’t take your big sis out that easily.”  


“I know Iv’s,” Zack mumbled with a small smile.  


“Now let’s get out of here,” Ivy stated. Carmen and Zack nodded and quickly boarded the boat. In a matter of seconds team Carmen was racing away from the island, now rushing towards the mainland to get Ivy to a hospital.  


Carmen entered the spacious cabin of the boat and gently laid Ivy on the bed, then placed a small bag of ice onto the redhead’s hurt ankle. Shadow-san approached the thief, a worried look replaced his usual stoic one as he saw Ivy’s condition.  


Meanwhile, Zack drove the boat as best he could but his mind kept wandering to his sister. He wanted to be next to her, but he was the driver.  


“Zack,” Player called from one of the speakers which pulled Zack out of his thoughts.  


“Yeah Player, What’s up,” Zack asked nervously.  


“Zack, go to your sister,” Player said softly.  


“But I’ve gotta drive-”  


“I’ve got the boat,” Player explained. Zack felt the wheel of the boat moving on its own as Player took control of it. “Ivy and I set this up in case of an emergency. Now go to your sister.” Zack was silent for a moment then gave a weak thank you before racing to the cabin.  


When Zack entered the cabin he found Carmen sitting on a chair next to the bed Ivy was laying in. Shadow-san was standing at a distance, quietly watching from the shadows of the room. Zack just plopped down on the floor next to the bed, he rested his crossed arms on the mattress as he stared at his sister. The room was tense, to say the least, and was mostly silent. It felt similar to the situation in Stockholm. Shadow-san was the one who broke the silence.  


“Ivy, can you recall what happened when you were attacked,” he asked in a calm voice.  


“Shadow-san, not the time,” Carmen emphasized with a glare.  


“It’s okay Carm,” Ivy said softly then turned her attention to Shadow-san, “sure thing.” The older redhead explained what happened as best she could, and by the end of her recounting Shadow-san had seemed relived.  


“From what you have told it seems as though your injuries are not deadly. The worst one will most likely be a fractured rib, which should heal in a month or two,” Shadow-san reassured.  


“That’s good,” Zack sighed with relief, a soft smile curled on his face as his sister patted his head.  


“Told ya I’d be fine,” Ivy teased with a gently smile.  


“Yeah, ya did,” Zack responded happily as he gently hugged his sister, joyful tears spilling from his eyes. Carmen sat there and watched the two siblings hug, then felt something touch her arm. She looked down to see Ivy’s hand on her arm, and after a moment she felt herself being pulled into the hug. Carmen smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around her family. It took a while before any of them broke the hug, but when they did Carmen decided that Ivy should probably get some sleep. Carmen and Shadow-san left the room, but Zack decided to stay to keep an eye on his sister.  


They stood on the deck of the boat, Carmen was watching the sunrise when she saw Shadow-san pulling something out of his pocket. She turned to him, her eyes widened as she saw what was in his hands.  


“You-you actually got it,” Carmen stammered as the older man handed her the V.I.L.E. hard drive.  


“Possibly, it may be a fake, but I have a feeling it is not,” Shadow-san said with a smile.  


“Thank you, Shadow-san,” Carmen beamed. “Now all we have to do is get this to Player.”  


“I would be happy to do the first few capers while Ivy heals,” Shadow-san stated. “After all, I am sure you will want to be with her, rather than away from her.” Carmen hugged the dark-haired briefly since he wasn’t a huge fan of human contact. Then said, “thank you again, Shadow-san.”  


“But of course, it is the least I can do,” the older man paused then said, “for my family.” Carmen stared Shadow-san in shock for a moment before her smile returned to her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Constructive criticisms always welcome!! I hope you enjoyed my story!!


End file.
